


"The kindest, bravest, warmest, most wonderful human being I've ever known in my life."

by APgeeksout



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night should be easier than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The kindest, bravest, warmest, most wonderful human being I've ever known in my life."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



"Movie night was your idea, Sam," Steve reminded him, with a little bit of flint in his voice.

He couldn't blame Steve for running short on patience. It had been a long day, coming after a string of even longer weeks, and capped off by yet another dead lead. It had taken a fair bit of Sam's personal charm and professional skill - and ultimately his own confession that he was feeling pretty worn down and could use a night at home and a little company - to cajole him into taking a breather. And now, here he was, shooting down Captain America's choice of entertainment.

"I know it was," he said, placing a bowl of popcorn and a pair of cold beers on the coffee table, "and I still say it's a good one. Just not this movie."

"This is your library," Steve said, gesturing at the Starkpad he was browsing through. "You own this movie, but you don't think it's watchable?"

"That's not quite it." It would probably be easier to let the lie stand, but Steve had missed so much, and so often had to rely on other people to help fill in the gaps, that Sam wouldn't let himself do it. He couldn't be someone Steve depended on for the big stuff if he started bullshitting him about all the little things. "Is there a description of the plot on there?"

"No, just the cast. Frank Sinatra."

"Yeah, this one's not exactly _Anchors Aweigh_. No song and dance numbers. No animation."

"That's too bad. It's also got Angela Lansbury. A bunch of us went to see a picture in a little spot of downtime between missions. We were pretty good at looking after each other like that."  

He smiled, and Sam didn't think he was off-base to read something like 'I know what you're doing and I appreciate it' into the expression. "The show was _Gaslight_ , and I remember thinking that the girl who played the maid would go on to do big things."

"She did, and she was still doing them when I was a kid." He took a seat next to Steve and held out a hand for the tablet. "I know you trust me in the air. Can you also trust me when I tell you that you that you will not enjoy _The Manchurian Candidate_ right now?"

Steve relinquished the Starkpad. "I've been doing a lot of things I don't enjoy lately," he said quietly.

"That's why you shouldn't do this one by choice." Sam scrolled through their options and hit the command that started Bedknobs and Broomsticks playing on the TV in front of them. "Help me eat this popcorn, and tell me how this one grabs you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to _The Manchurian Candidate_ , the plot of which involves the brainwashing of a unit US soldiers, one of whom is programmed as an assassin.


End file.
